


【盾冬】罪与罚

by cafeqsize (cafeqszie)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6861136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeqszie/pseuds/cafeqsize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>让我无耻的用一下真大大的小说标题TvT</p><p>有原创人物。<br/>杰克M是来自漫画里那个被冬兵干掉的疯巴基。<br/>百草枯真的很可怕的除草剂，吃了基本就不回来。</p>
    </blockquote>





	【盾冬】罪与罚

**Author's Note:**

> 让我无耻的用一下真大大的小说标题TvT
> 
> 有原创人物。  
> 杰克M是来自漫画里那个被冬兵干掉的疯巴基。  
> 百草枯真的很可怕的除草剂，吃了基本就不回来。

完成于2014-12-3

 

最先发现事情不对劲儿的是史蒂夫，也许是因为不管在干什么，他都会一只眼睛悄悄的盯着巴基。

所以当药效第一次发作的时候，巴基的那下快速的皱眉，史蒂夫捕捉到了。但是巴基忍耐住了。因为大家都知道的九头蛇曾经对他干过的事，巴基的小白鼠身子是不是就会这里出点问题，那个少个零件，最严重的一次是他的胳膊自己动了起来想掐死面前的每一个人。包括一只无辜路过的野猫。

所以巴基以为那一阵恶心难受不过是又一次身体的小问题。于是他忍住了。

然后过了一会儿，巴基实在保持不住面无表情的状态了，因为恶心的感觉越来越严重，头也开始隐隐发涨，似乎有人用威士忌塞满了他的整个大脑，有一种凉丝丝带着血腥味的痛苦。

史蒂夫这个时候已经悄悄的走到他身边了。他们两个正在执行一次监控任务，呆在安全屋里注视着一个九头蛇的工厂。

“你没事吧？巴基？”史蒂夫关心的问。

“我……没什么。可能感冒了。头有点疼。“巴基闭上眼，感谢自己正坐在椅子上而不是站着。他觉得自己可能都没力气站起来了。

史蒂夫的手覆盖上巴基的脸，然后他的嘴唇就贴上了巴基的额头。

“好像没发烧？”史蒂夫的嘴在额头呆的时间稍微长了点，他含糊不清的低声说。巴基脸有点红，他不知道是因为身体上的病疼还是别的什么缘故。

“我休息一下应该就好了。”巴基稍微用力推开了史蒂夫。接着他就突然摔倒在地，他看到史蒂夫的动作就像慢动作，表情一格一格的从震惊变成惊慌，然后又以更慢的速度向自己扑过来。这个画面有点好笑，巴基心想。

雪白的天花板开始变得越来越高，越来越高，史蒂夫的声音就象走音的磁带，拖着长长的尾音。

史蒂夫喊着巴基。然后巴基就什么都不知道了。

 

醒来的时候发现自己在tony的复仇者大厦。史蒂夫就在身边趴着睡觉，巴基模糊得眨眨眼，还没想起来发生了什么事，一瞬间有点好奇为啥自己会在医院，接着想到那个监视任务，似乎还没有完成？

他想坐起来，发现自己身体软绵绵的毫无力气。

这个时候贾维斯的声音响起：“罗杰斯先生，巴恩斯先生已经醒了。”

巴基现在已经不会被这个无处不在的智能管家惊吓到了。最开始他实实在在的被吓得不轻。

史蒂夫蹦了起来，然后欣喜的看着床上的巴基，”混账，我就知道你会醒过来。“

”笨蛋，“巴基开口，发现自己的声音虚弱不堪，他有些吃力的继续说下去，”我怎么了？史蒂夫，监视任务呢？“

”早就完成了。“史蒂夫苦笑，然后对贾维斯说，“巴基可以喝水吗？”

”可以，他身体毒素已经差不多清空了，现在已经在恢复期了。不过目前暂时还不能进食固体食物。”

史蒂夫这才递上一杯水，封口带吸管的那种，递到巴基的嘴边。

巴基张嘴含住吸管，才发现自己的嘴唇干裂的厉害，细碎的伤口碰到吸管有些尖锐的刺疼。他吸了一口，接着含住吸管用力的吸了更多。他才意识到自己多么的口干舌燥。

这一切都很不对劲。巴基看着病房，看着身上链接的各种针线和围着他的各种机器，有一台上面显示了他的心率呼吸和心电图。胳膊上插着一根留置针，正在输液。而且很尴尬的是他还感觉到小巴基正插着一根管子——应该是导尿管。

自己到底是怎么了？

他想，最后自己记得的事情是什么？他模糊的想起一些像默片一样的慢动作，这让他笑了起来。

”我中毒了？”喝完水，巴基觉得说话不那么难受了，“怎么回事？”

史蒂夫一脸严肃，“是的，巴基，你被人下毒了。”

“谁干的？九头蛇？还是那些前苏联人？”巴基感到一阵后怕，如果是在战斗中毒发，估计自己是活不下来的。还会拖累史蒂夫。

“不，都不是，托尼帮忙找到了凶手，但是我觉得等你恢复了再谈这个吧。“史蒂夫伸手拍拍巴基的脸，”我先去喊医生，告诉他们你醒了。“

巴基看着史蒂夫走出了病房，盯着天花板，他想了想，开口说道，“呃，贾维斯？”

“巴恩斯先生，我在。请问您需要什么帮助？”

“你会告诉我谁给我下的毒吗？“巴基期待的问。

“抱歉，Sir对这个问题下了封口令。”贾维斯的电子音淡定的回答道。

“……是只针对我还是大家都不得谈论？“

“只针对您，巴恩斯先生。“

“……如果我瞪你，你会看到吗？”

“会的，我无处不在，巴恩斯先生。”

巴基便狠狠的瞪着天花板，想象贾维斯能看清自己的表情，同时努力的比出了一个中指。这可费了他老大的劲了。

 

“其实你不必告诉他。”复仇者大厦的主人，托尼喝着一罐绿色的蔬菜汁，满不在乎的说，“如果是我，我就不会告诉小辣椒她腰有点粗了——这只是个比方！我不是想说你胖了，实际上我更喜欢肉感一点的。“

“我好开心喔，托尼。“小辣椒斜了他一眼。

“总之呢，我觉得没必要告诉他。”托尼放下空罐子。“鉴于他才从九头蛇的那个什么中解脱出来，我认为暂时不应该给他刺激，按照队长你说的，他已经足够内疚了。”

娜塔莎用一种真不敢相信你把那个喝完的表情看着那个罐子。

“我觉得应该告诉那孩子，”索尔的声音总是中气十足，”这是他们之间的事。有因便有果，他应该去了结它。”

班纳博士默默的坐在一边，不发表任何意见。

“我不知道，”克林特觉得自己应该说些什么，“我觉得不该告诉他，但是也许巴基应该，你知道的，他得自己去做出选择。他有知情的权利。”

他们现在都看着史蒂夫。

发起复仇者集合的人现在却眉头紧皱，不发一言。

“老友，这不像你。”索尔开口，“为何如此犹豫不决？”

“因为这两根老冰棍关系不一般啊不一般，”托尼揶揄的笑，”当然我指的是他们光着屁股就认识彼此了，对不？“

“如果我说不是，那是彻头彻尾的谎话。”史蒂夫开口了，“巴基也不是没有面对过来自他黑暗过去的复仇者们。他都很好的应对了，我相信这次也不会有问题。

“我只是担心，我害怕他会做出错误的选择。”

“那你自己的选择呢，史蒂夫？”娜塔莎问道。

“我……”史蒂夫看着他们，露出一个微笑，“我选择相信他。”

 

又休养了快一周，巴基觉得自己的屁股都要躺出褥疮来了，而且吃多了流食，他觉得自己无比想念大块的鸡肉，冰冷的可乐，来点咸鱼，喝口红菜汤之类的，他怀念华盛顿的那家大使馆隔壁的俄国餐厅，决定这次出院之后就去那里好好吃一顿。

他现在已经知道自己中的毒是百草枯，致死率接近百分之九十，斯塔克请来的医生非常可惜不能把巴基当成一个病例写在论文上。巴基表示就算把治疗方案写成一篇论文发表在什么柳树刀上，也不会有参考意义的。他能活着，纯粹是因为当年佐拉给他注射的血清而已。

他只是回忆不起来自己为何会中毒。

当初他和史蒂夫一起吃的外卖，周围没有任何可疑的人物。披萨店的小伙太年轻，不可能是九头蛇的成员。而且史蒂夫一直拒绝告诉他凶手是谁，只是表示凶手已经被抓住，等着巴基完全好了他们再谈这个事情。

他觉得应该就是今天了。

在血清的作用他，他感觉自己已经完全恢复了健康，至少他身上那些烦人的针管已经去除，导尿管他醒来之后就去掉了。（这相当尴尬。）他已经可以在病房里进行一些基础锻炼了，当然是悄悄的，虽然贾维斯会告诉史蒂夫，然后史蒂夫过来让巴基乖乖的躺在床上。

就好像现在，他正走下病床，准备做个俯卧撑什么的，门轻轻的敲响了，巴基叹了口气。

“进来。”是史蒂夫。

巴基乖乖的准备躺回病床，不过史蒂夫的表情阻止了巴基。

“嗨，史蒂夫？”巴基走到史蒂夫面前，“怎么了？”

“没事，医生说你可以出院了，”史蒂夫上前给了巴基一个拥抱，拍了拍他的后背，“走，你先换上衣服，我带你去见下毒的……孩子。”

巴基的身子僵硬了，史蒂夫发现了这一点，所以他又多给了巴基一个拥抱。似乎想告诉巴基，不管如何，我都会站在你这边，陪着你。

巴基利索的换掉病号服，穿着深色外套，把头发扎成一个马尾，带上道奇队的棒球帽，便和史蒂夫出门了。

 

在前往社区的路上，巴基看完了史蒂夫递给他的调查报告。

杰克·M，14岁。登记照上他的表情和那些少年犯差不多，充满了冷漠，眼神里满是仇恨。但是2年前，他的家庭照片上，他有着和其他12岁的孩子一样灿烂的笑容。

这个少年的父亲在2年前某次高架桥上的事故中不幸身亡，而他的母亲则被翻倒的汽车挤压了4个小时，被解救出来之后，在医院的重症监护室里挣扎了一年又八个月，终于在花干净了所有的钱之后，由杰克的祖父母签字选择了放弃治疗。

他便是那个送披萨的少年。

高架桥事件。

巴基记得，他甩飞了一个男人，然后他下车，接过九头蛇递给他的榴弹发射，他冲着他当时的两个目标射击。他还拿起了一把冲锋枪，对着那些挡住视线的车辆扫射。他对九头蛇的人说，我去解决那个女的，你们搞定男的。之后又是一轮扫射。

那声音，武器的重量，以及每一次扣动扳机带来的震动，就好像发生在昨日一样清晰。

“是……”巴基开口，顿住了，他觉得说话变得异常艰难。“是桥上，榴弹发射器那次？还是你被弹下桥之后，扫射的那次？”

他在内心嘲笑自己，这有什么意义呢？不论是哪一次，都是他射出的弹药，都是他毁了那些车辆，以及那些无辜的生命和本来幸福的家庭。

这简直就像他的那些噩梦。无数个浑身是血的僵尸紧紧的纠缠着他，黑暗里的脸都在喊着杀人犯。他们质问他为何你能得救，为何我们在地狱你等待你多时，你却迟迟不来？

他痛苦的闭上眼睛。

“如果……”史蒂夫小心的查看着他的神色，“如果你想改日……”

“不，”巴基睁开眼，看向他的好友，“不用，改日只是一种逃避罢了。“

史蒂夫点点头，便不再说话了。

 

他们到了杰克住的社区，自从事故之后，他就和他的祖父母住在一起了。

史蒂夫告诉他，查出凶手之后，托尼出钱给这孩子辩护，这是史蒂夫的意思。然后为杰克争取了在社区进行监控观察的处罚来代替进入少管所。他的手腕上有追踪器，只要脱离了规定好的活动范围便会有警告。每天都会有观察员来拜访他，密切关注他的现况，进行评估。

至今为止他表现都还算不错。

史蒂夫事先联系过杰克，说他会和巴基一起前来拜访他。杰克在电话那边的语气听不出有什么波动，只是冷冷的说：“那很好。”便挂了电话。

至少他没有拒绝。

杰克祖父母家是一栋普通的美式小屋，门廊的灯亮着，但是窗帘紧闭，只有一丝丝微光透出来表示屋子里有人。

史蒂夫敲门，开门的是杰克。

他站在门口，门廊的灯光很暗，杰克的脸显得模糊不清，看不出脸上的表情。

史蒂夫往旁边让了一下，巴基走上前来，他摘下了棒球帽， 看着杰克的脸。他心里想着，这孩子还没有我的肩膀高，瘦弱的就象是一个幽灵。

杰克把纱门打开，示意他们进来。

他们进了屋。

门在身后合上了，咔嗒一声，这是反锁的声音，然后是插销插上的声音。

史蒂夫和巴基走到客厅，发现这里没有其他人。

“你的祖父母呢？”史蒂夫开口问到。

杰克跟在他们身后，他开口说，”他们在楼上睡觉。”

然后他突然撞了一下史蒂夫，一阵霹雳啪啦的声响，伴随着蓝色的闪烁和一阵焦味，史蒂夫哼了一声倒下了。

杰克手里拿着一个经过改造的电击枪。

下一秒巴基抬腿便踢飞了电击枪，接着左手便掐住了杰克的脖子，把他举了起来，杰克拼命挣扎着，徒劳的捶打钢铁的胳膊，发现后者完全不为所动。

巴基拿出手铐，反扭住杰克的胳膊，把他和窗户栅栏拷在了一起，然后返回去检查史蒂夫的状况。史蒂夫只是晕了过去，后背的衣服都被烫穿了。

“你们这些怪物。”杰克怒吼着，“那样的电压都没事，可是我们只是普通人！为什么要杀死他们！”

巴基突然不敢转身，他不想看到杰克的脸。那样的痛苦他也曾有过，就在他父亲和母亲去世的时候，他明白那是怎样的一种苦痛。如果他母亲的病逝，父亲的意外能找到为此负责的人的话，他也会好不犹豫的为之复仇的。

”侩子手！我看了审判，那都是些屁话！他们和你们一丘之貉，我做错了什么，我爸我妈又做错了什么？他们只不过在天呆在他们的车里，然后美国队长来了，黑寡妇来了，你来了，你杀死了他们，就象随便踩死了几只蚂蚁。

“你甚至都不知道你杀了他们对不对？”

“我很抱歉，”巴基强迫自己转身，直面杰克的脸。

那张还带着雀斑的脸上，满是疯狂的神色，“我说中了对不？你甚至，你甚至都不知道你杀了他们！”他现在开始笑了，笑的像是一个溺水的人。”你的道歉来的太晚了。“

“你知道吗，他们本来不应该在那桥上的，”杰克吸着鼻子，脸上现在全部是泪水。“是我要他们来的。那天我有一个比赛。太傻逼了。当我妈被车门夹住的时候，我在赛场上，我在埋怨他们迟到了，我在生他们的气，我从来没想过他们会出事。我从没想过他们会卷入超级英雄的战斗里然后就……没有了。我的房间以前还有美国队长的海报，这太讽刺了。

”葬礼结束我就把海报都烧了，还有那些漫画书，我都烧了。

“我当时就下定决心，我得复仇。他们是这样说的，复仇者，对不对？你现在是不是也是他们的一员了？就是因为你和美国队长认识，所以你屁事没有，你被抓起来审判了，然后你说你被洗脑了，干这事的不是我，于是你就轻轻松松的走出法院，继续过你的超级日子。

“我想，我要相信美国队长，我要相信巴基，嚎叫突击的成员不是坏人。他们二战的时候揍过希特勒呢。于是我想我不该报仇，毕竟你什么也不知道，你只是一把枪。美国队长说，错的是九头蛇，是扣动扳机的人而不是你。于是我等啊等，我等着你来道歉。

”我等着你来道歉！“他脸部表情现在开始抽搐了，显得异常狰狞，”我不想哭的，但是这眼泪就是止不住……我实在太没用了……”他努力的控制住呼吸，但是看起来收效甚微。

”然后我想明白了，你八成是不记得了。大家都只记得那些大人物不是吗？我不会等到你的道歉了，于是我决定自己为自己赢一个道歉。

”我在网上认识了一些人，他们乐意帮助我，他们还提供了我需要的东西。我悄悄的跟踪你，和美国队长。你们总是在一起，是的，你们就和七十年一样幸福的生活，找回了那些失去的好时光，嗯哼？可是我的父母只能躺在泥土里，他们什么都不是。

“不过现在我成功了，巴基，你向我道歉了，你真的愧疚么？我很怀疑这点。因为如果你真的愧疚，按照你说的，你宁愿死也不愿意去干那样的事，你为什么还不去死？“

巴基沉默着，他把史蒂夫放在沙发上，然后解开了杰克的手铐，把沙发上的纸巾盒递给了他。

杰克扯过纸巾，擦干了眼泪和鼻涕，他现在看起来就像是一个普通的十四岁少年，无辜又无助。巴基没有忘记之前他掐住杰克的脖子是多么的轻松，他稍微一用力，这孩子便会是一具尸体。

他是他罪恶的证明之一，是那些黑暗过去留下的痕迹，是那些死亡前的尖叫留下的回响。他不是没有考虑过自杀，但是不是现在，史蒂夫需要他。他知道这点，史蒂夫执意的牺牲自己也要拯救他。他努力的说服自己，他的命现在不是自己一个人的了。

他欠史蒂夫的他一辈子也还不清。

除此之外，他身上还有很多人的债要还。他还有很多笔血债要讨。

但是已经被损害的不可能被弥补，自己拯救的难道真的就能抵消过去他亲手终结的那些吗？自己真的还值得活下去吗？

史蒂夫曾经说过他战斗起来太不要命，娜塔莎总是看着他若有所思。巴基知道娜塔莎的过去，知道红房子计划，知道娜塔莎和他一样，她明白他的愧疚，也知道没有人能帮助他。

不管他付出多少，内疚一直存在，它从内心啃噬着他，巴基觉得自己已经快要被啃蚀殆尽。

“小子，如果你能高兴，那你复仇吧。”

巴基拿出他的手枪，递给了杰克。

杰克愣住了，他的手接住了手枪，为枪的重量和冰冷的触感打了个哆嗦。他突然觉得这把枪变成了一条毒蛇，随时准备咬住他的手掌。

杰克看向巴基，发现这个扎着马尾的男人转身，背对着他，然后缓慢又艰难的跪下了，似乎他的腿突然没法打弯，然后双手抱住了后颈。

他在静静的等待着。杰克心想，他在等着我抵着他的脑壳给他一枪，就象那些网路上的流传的处决视频一样，就象冬兵对那些受害者干的一样。这和计划的不一样，但是这样很好。

杰克握紧了枪，颤颤巍巍的站了起来，他突然发现自己没有想象中喜悦的心情。他马上就要大仇得报了。但是为何自己的身体抖得如此厉害？为何他又想要大声哭泣，他想到睡车里的祖父母，他骗了他们，让他们喝了安眠药，然后把他们移到卡车上。那是他们赖以生存的工具，他祖父就靠这个车到处拉货，本来之前抵押出去了，但是他给巴恩斯下毒之后，那些被抵押的东西又奇迹般的回来了。

这不过是他们又一次伪善的弥补。他告诉自己，他们想用这些钱买他父母的命。这是一种侮辱。

所以他采取了B计划。

听到美国队长打来的电话之后，他便想好了B计划。

那些人给他送来了电击枪，给他提供了那些小玩意，据说可以把整栋房子炸上天。这个计划很好，很公平，而且冬兵还是赚了，因为他一条命居然抵了他们一家三口的命。

他现在站起来，向巴基走去，他有种眩晕的感觉，似乎屋顶正在旋转，他紧紧的捏着手里的枪，似乎现在便是他赖以生存的一切。

他抬起枪，把那黑乎乎的枪管抵上了巴基的后脑勺。这很简单，但是他却没做好，因为他的手抖得太厉害了——

他想把枪管对准巴基的后脑勺可是他办不到，他之前每天都在睡梦里杀死了冬日战士无数次，但是现实里他却办不到。

他盯着巴基的后脑勺，告诉自己可以的，可以的，扣动扳机就好，想想爸爸，还有妈妈。在病床上躺了二十个月，他曾经美丽的母亲，肌肉畏缩造成她变成类似胎儿的姿势死气沉沉的躺在病床上。那些机器发出呼哧呼哧的声音，他们说那是呼吸机，这是起搏器，有一根管子从他母亲的病号服下面伸出来，连着一个透明的袋子，用一根别针别住，挂在床边。那是导尿管。她身上的气味再也不是他喜欢的奶香味了，而是一种类似大便干燥之后的那种死气沉沉的臭味。

她没法动，没法说话，没法给他温暖的拥抱。

医生们说她已经没有希望了，脑部基本停止了活动，按照某些侠义的定义来说，她在那天高架桥上，躺在爸爸的尸体边上四个小时之后，她就已经死了。

他和祖父母心理都清楚，但是不愿意放弃。于是二十个月之后，他们得到了一个木乃伊一样的怪物。当杰克用一种看陌生人的眼光打量自己的母亲的时候，杰克想，那个时候才是他母亲真正的死去的时候。

这一切都是面前的这个男人害的。

他紧紧的闭上眼睛，扣动了扳机。手枪的后坐力比他想象中的大很多，他差点就没握住枪，枪击的声音之大也超过他的想象，他耳鸣的厉害，几乎什么也听不见。

睁开眼，他便看到躺在血泊里的巴基，那个男人往前倒去，趴在地上一动不动，一个小小的血池缓慢的在他的头下成形。

他丢下了枪，一屁股坐到了地上，他注意到对面的照片墙上，有一副照片被击碎了，那是他们一家三口的全家福。

他抱住头，开始恸哭。

 

巴基睁开眼，发现又是熟悉的天花板。

史蒂夫在他身边。

”……杰克呢？”他现在头缠着绷带，不疼，可能是因为麻药的效果还没过去。现在班纳针对他和史蒂夫的状况制作了特别的药剂，至少能保证他们能无痛做完手术了。

”他打的急救电话，”史蒂夫微笑着看着巴基。“而且我们在房子里找出了炸弹，他本打算和我们同归于尽的。”

巴基闭上眼，但是一滴眼泪悄悄的流了下来。

史蒂夫装作没有看见。


End file.
